


Waiting for Our Love

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Confusion, Established Relationship, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Near Future, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Secrets, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Space Husbands, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teasing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: “You’re married.” Veronica said suddenly.“Oh…ugh…yeah.”  Lance responded easily, sounding like he was shrugging and a little caught off guard.  “Guess that is pretty obvious without my armor on.  Sorry, it’s been like 15 years for me…so…”It’s nothing new, andYou’re use to itwere left hanging in there air.“Ma’s gonna kill you.”  Veronica continued in a slight sneer.





	1. Waiting for Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> The comic preview came out, I couldn't resist. The idea still lingers around and I've started writing like two other parts.

“Are we still best friends?” Shiro heard Hunk ask innocently from the table behind him.

“No, Hunk, you absolutely hate my guts and want my right kidney to have has a trophy.” Was the over the top sarcastic reply from Lance.

Sort of…

It  _was_  Lance.  

He was just a good eighteen years  _older_  and from the _future._

Because…well…there some some temporal space mix-up.  And their present Lance and him switched places.  Meaning their Lance was safely in their future.  Something Lance knows because he vaguely _remembered_  it happening…though it’s also like the memory is still forming.

So the possibly they figure out a way to help him back is high.

Lance just doesn’t know _how…_

Cause he hasn’t lived it yet…

And if Pidge explained to to him…it had been  _18 years_  since that happen.  His memory is good for somethings.  Being told some sciency stuff for the one time he  _accidentally_ discovered time travel to be possible, was not one of them.

And Shiro thought the while dying/not dying/clone thing was complicated.

Time travel was a whole other q _uazinacking_  ballgame of complicated.

Hunk gasped loudly at the words, knocking Shiro from his thoughts.  Lance laughed loudly in reply to the sound.  Something that easily drowned out Hunk’s whine at the very idea.

“I’m _joking_ , bud.” Lance laughed out airily.  Shiro peeked back to see the older version of Lance loop his arm over Hunk’s shoulders.  “Of course, we’re still friends where I come from.  I don’t the universe will explode with me telling you that fact.”

Hunk beamed as Shiro turned back to the coffee maker sputtering away in front of him.

It had been an agreed fact that the older version of Lance shouldn’t say much of his present and past and their future.  As it could influences events and choices, ultimately changing things within time. And create a whole chaotic mess…or erase Lance from time completely.

In fact is was something Lance stated after saying he’s peace of what happened, and they has confirmed that, yeah, he _was_  Lance.  Which Coran had jumped right on agreeing with, and Pidge observing that was actually  _smart_  for Lance to say.  Which earned her a flick on the forehead and a snappy comment back from Lance about respecting her elders, and 8 times out of 10 he was  _right_  about things.

And Shiro respected the rule.

Mostly because he was still trying to make sense of time travel in general.

But everyone seemed to make a game out of asking Lance questions to answer.  Toying with how much of peek or answer Lance would give them.  Of if they could catch him off guard enough to say something without thinking.

So far Lance was pretty damn good at answering without actually  _answering._

“You’re married.” Veronica said suddenly.

“Oh…ugh…yeah.”  Lance responded easily, sounding like he was shrugging and a little caught off guard.  “Guess that is pretty obvious without my armor on.  Sorry, it’s been like 15 years for me…so…”

_It’s nothing new_ , and  _You’re use to it_ were left hanging in there air.

“Ma’s gonna kill you.”  Veronica continued in a slight sneer.

“Yes, Veronica,”  Lance said, and Shiro can hear him rolling his eyes in his seat.  “Ma is going to kill her little baby boy because he accidentally time traveled from the future because of mythic space robot lions and is 15-years married in said future.”  

There is a pause in the conversation, then…

“Ow!  _Quazinack,_  Allura!”  Lance snapped in a panic.

Shiro turned to peek back at the group to find Allura inspecting the Lance’s right hand.  Or more specifically the darkened silver band around his ring finger.  She hand yanked it towards herself, which had pulled Lance into Hunk somewhat awkwardly.  

Not that Hunk look like he cared, rather he was looking with Allura.

“This is Solm’rian Steel.”  The Altean state in amazement, her finger tapping at the metal.  “That’s extremely difficult to mine and use to make anything.  And this is Altean Silver!”

Lance ripped his hand out of her gasp.  Pulling it back to him with something of a glare as he held his hand close to his chest.  An effort to no doubt stop Allura from grabbing his hand again and looking at the ring more.  Almost like there was something there would give something away.

And maybe there was…

Or maybe he’s just protecting the ring general design.  So it plays as little influence as possible on events he already knew.

“Didn’t peg you as a commitment type of person.”  Pidge stated flatly.

Her chair suddenly jerked, scratching loudly against the floor in a little burst.  Lance jerked a bit too just a little for.  Pidge snapped her head up to glare, but Lance just sent her a dazzle smile as he crossed his arms.  The biggest ‘what are you going to do’ expression on his face Shiro had ever seen.

With a roll of his eyes, Shiro turned back to preparing his coffee how he liked it.

“So…”  Veronica said after a moment.

“So what?”  Lance asked in return.

Sounding like he  _knew_  exactly the question she was going to ask, but playing the  _dumbest_  being on the planet.  He hummed slightly after a half second of quiet past.

“Who is it?”  Veronica asked simply.

“I’m sorry but were you there for the ‘I’m not going to tell you about the future’ discussion?  Cause that is a very clear cannot answer question.  For…a lot of reasons.”

“You can just tell me.”  Veronica countered so cunningly.

“No, you will be a pain if you know.”  Lance snapped back.  “To  _both_  me and my hus– _spouse_.  So, yeah, definitely not telling you who they are.”

“What about me?” Hunk asked.

“You’d be  _worse_ , Hunk.”  Lance answered with a small sigh.  “And you’d probably spontaneously combust if I did tell you anyway.  Not because of temporal reason, but I  _know_  you, Hunk.  And you also made a three tier cake when I told you that one time I told you told you I got a date with some I liked and had threw confetti at me. I still have no idea where you _got_ the confetti from. So…no.”

“Okay, who is off the table.  What about how you met them?” Veronica asked smartly.

Lance groaned loudly in frustration.  Before simply answering, “Voltron.”

Which given how many other life forms and people they’ve all run into  _because_  of Voltron, the answer was crazy vague.  Probably why Lance gave it up.  It gave no time or place, or even a who.

And then suddenly it was a like a chaotic game of twenty questions.

Everyone asking some question for the smallest inch of an answer.  Almost like it was a competition who could milk the most answers.  Or they could puzzle piece their own answer.  Even Coran joined in at some point, curiously asking about a handful of things. Which made Lance gasp in horror.   _Even_  Keith asked a question at one point, which Pidge had seconded for an answer excitedly.

Lance groaned loudly under everything.

Shiro turned around once his coffee was prepared.  

Lance was massaging at his temples with both hands.  Looking more like a tired chaperon one a field trip with over excited cadets in the gray officers uniform they gave him, than anything else.  Which was amazing because he could rangle a room full of kids into behaving like it was nothing.  Yet he looked like he as at his whits end on what to do to get them to all shut up.  Because he can’t appease their wants.  

So unlike the present version of himself.

He glanced up at Shiro.  

Almost like he was looking for help to get everyone to stop.  Help Shiro wasn’t sure he could supply.  Partly because it seemed like they were all reaching the point of ignoring him, too caught up in the fun of it all to really notice…let alone  _listen_.  And partly, because Shiro was a little curious himself.  It wasn’t every day someone from the future falls out of the sky.

So Shiro just shrugged at him helplessly.

“Alright, I will give you one hint.”  Lance declared in effort to shut everyone up.  Something that worked amazingly well.  “ _One_  hint about my significant other.  That’s _it_.  You all stop asking after, okay?”  He continued, like he was talking to five year olds.  “ _Okay?!_ ”

Everyone collectively nodded in agreement.  Veronica, Allura, and Hunk chorusing a small return ‘okay’.

Lance paused for a moment.

More than letting the tension in the room build before he said anything.

Clearing his throat he started.  “Okay, according to my spouse…I am the only thing cooler than space.”

Shiro suddenly choked on his coffee he decided to sip.

_Violently._

Managing to both inhale and exhale the hot liquid at the words.  Falling into a rough coughing fit.  One that caused him to slightly double over as he tried to catch the coffee still in his mouth with a napkin, and sounded like he was hacking up a lung.

And of course, it caused everyone to turn to look at him instantly.

“Shiro?”  Keith asked, as Shiro cleared his throat a few times.  “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah…fine.”  Shiro waved off, with a breath of a cough.  “Just the wrong pipe is all.”  He added with a gesture towards his throat with the words.

The answer seemed to satisfy Keith and everyone else.

Or  _mostly_  everyone else.

Shiro wished Lance didn’t look so quazinacking smug.


	2. We Start to Take Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re married?” Shiro questioned, though it came out more like a flat statement.
> 
> “Are we now?” Lance returned effortlessly. 
> 
> “In the future, we’re married.” Shiro corrected his statement. 
> 
> Lance turned slightly to look at Shiro slightly with a raised eyebrow. “Really? What gave you that idea?” Lance asked so nonchalantly.

“So…”  Shiro started.

For once Future Lance and him were alone.  

The other Paladins had exhausted some of their interest into the future.  Deeming Lance to not be fun for his lack of answer, and moving on to other things to do.

Seeming to have a renewed interest to find away to switch out the Lances again.

Like their present Lance would be all telling about the future.  

Something the future Lance had stated would not be the case.  Because one, common sense knew that was a terrible idea.  There were plenty of movies and shows that expressed that point.  And two, it would be wise to assume their Lance was kept away from things, just short of being locked in a room and waiting things out. Because honestly what would any of them do if a past version of themselves just fell out of the sky.  

Which causes a few grumbles of agreement as they all shuffled away.

“Yes?”  Lance returned without looking up from what he was doing.  Which was lazily fiddling with some datapad Veronica gave him.

It was done with such ease.  Such a way that felt so practiced, it was almost natural in flow.  It was so hard to deny the truth he knew about Lance’s future significant other.

So hard to shove the little spark of hope at the idea, and all the necessary events that lead to 15 years of marriage.

“We’re married?”  Shiro questioned, though it came out more like a flat statement.

“Are we now?”  Lance returned effortlessly.  

“In the  _future_ , we’re married.” Shiro corrected his statement.  

Lance turned slightly to look at Shiro slightly with a raised eyebrow.  “Really?  What gave you that idea?”  Lance asked so nonchalantly.  

Almost like Shiro was some child who told him something ridiculous.  

Like Shiro had overheard Lance talking to his nephew, he asked if Lance would be leaving a long time for space soon.  And Lance assured him that no, that would not be the case.  Yes, he would leave Earth again at some point for his duties as a Paladin of Voltron, but  _ideally_  it would not be for long.  And just because his nephew overheard Tía Nica talking with some officials about the idea of an extended absence, didn’t mean it to be true.

Shiro wasn’t exactly expecting Lance to be surprised by his statement.  Or panicked, really.  With how smug he looked after his one statement about his spouse, Lance knew what he was doing and saying.  So he no doubt was expecting Shiro to confront him about it.

But the ex-Paladin really hadn’t expected  _that._

“You said  _so!”_   Shiro defended in a sharp whisper.

“Did I?” Lance asked innocently.

_“Yes.”_  Shiro continued sharply.  “You said your spouse thought you were the only thing cooler than space.   _I_ said that to you…technically.  Therefore…”

“You believed what I wanted you too.”  Lance said easily as he turned back to what he was doing before.  

Shiro made an unintelligent sound.

“You weren’t being helpful with the others.”  Lance continued simply.  “Like at all, even though you _could_  have.  You little shit.”  Lance pointed accusingly at Shiro, who flinched slightly at his words.  Most in surprise at how familiar the sound was on Lance’s tongue.  Like he called Shiro that all the time.  “Or at least with  _most_ of them you could have been helpful.  Veronica wouldn’t have stopped, but I could handle her.  So I got pay back.”

Shiro blinked at Lance.  “You lied.” He stated flatly after a moment.

“I made you spit out your coffee.”  Lance returned expertly.

“So we’re not married?”

“Technically, right now, I am not married to  _anyone_ , Shiro.  Neither are you for that matter, so…”

“ _In the future,_ ” Shiro clarified with a sharp sigh.  “We’re not married then.”

“I never said that.”

“You just–”

“Admitted to playing you, and making you spit out coffee, Shiro.”  Lance hummed out with another sly grin.  Looking like he knew just how to play Shiro like a fiddle to get what he wanted out of him.  “Not to telling the truth or lying.  Or saying we were or weren’t married.   _Playing_  you for a reaction.”

Shiro’s head hurt.

Lance was  _really_  good at spinning his words around in circles.

“So…”

Lance smirked with a satisfied tilt of his head.  “You’re adorable.”  Lance stated simply as he pressed finger to Shiro’s forehead and pushed slightly.

Then he just walked out of the room.

Leaving Shiro even  _more_  lost than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not the alternative POV a thought I would do, but I liked the idea of Shiro confront Future!Lance and him being like “I have no idea what you mean”. And basically talking Shiro into circles where he neither confirms no denies anything he’s said. Shiro just wants to know.
> 
> I started writing a third part and fourth part…but um…yeah not sure when they will be posted. It’s a fun idea and I like it okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah after the comic preview came out and blessed us all with that Shance content. All I could think about was a Future!Married!Lance crashing into the present time stream. Basically just this…
> 
> Also Present!Lance is stuck in the future dealing with a Worried!Married!Shiro who wants his husband back…while also not trying to let the past version of hubby know he is said-hubby. And all the other Paladins are watching poor Shiro suffer…
> 
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
